Rise of the Psionicist
by BlackCatSasuke
Summary: Story originally used as an assignment for school. Completely original but uses ideas from the original Psyren story.


**Jesús: "Alright since I messed up with my other fanfic it occurred to me that maybe I could put this up. This story I'm talking about is actually something I wrote and turned in to my 12****th**** grade English teacher for an assignment. I got a 100% and some praise from the teacher, but like always I didn't think it was good. Anyway this story will be a one-shot unless you, the readers want me to add to it or continue it. Now like I said, this was an assignment for English class so there are some parts that will sound kinda funny or a bit off since I will keep it just like I wrote it for the class, please tell me how it was. And let's get on with this. Also, the only thing I will change will be the format of the story, I will actually show it to you all on fanfiction format the one I turned in was more like on a class report/short story format. Anyway enjoy."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Psyren in any way or form. This is a completely original story with original characters. All credit goes Iwashiro Toshiaki creator of psyren. Please support the official release."**

The Rise of the Psionicist

John POV

Hello everyone, my name is John Smith. I'm like every teenage kid, but on a trip to England with my family something happened to me that changed my life. A small and simple accident…Here is the story.

My parents told my older brother and me that we could go anywhere we wanted as long as we kept our phones on, and so we did and took off on our own directions. After about 10 minutes of walking a bus driver lost total control, and the bus was going directly at me. As soon as I saw the bus I thought "I'm dead, there is no way for me out of this." But when the bus was just feet away from me, the bus split straight down the middle.

"You did good young man" said a man that came from the bus "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Melchsee Stewarts, and just like you I'm a Psionicist." The man said again introducing himself.

"si-o-ne-sits? What's that?" I asked confused.

"Psionicist, it's a special ability everyone possesses. And I gotta say you have an incredible amount of potential." Melchsee said.

"So you're saying I'm the one who destroyed that bus?" I asked

"Indeed. The cumulative amount of thought of danger you had in your mind allowed you to save yourself." I didn't believe him but then he explained again and actually showed me what he was saying and I started to believe.

Currently I'm visiting England again, so I'm on my way to visit Mr. Melchsee who thought me how to use my PSI, or ESP as many Americans call it. I got to Mr. Melchsee's place and knocked on the door.

"Come on in John, you know you don't have to knock." Mr. Melchsee answered.

"It's been a while mr Melchsee." I say as I walk in.

"You can drop the Mr. we're friends aren't we?"

After we said hello to each other we talked for hours when suddenly…

"He's back." Melchsee said seriously as he got up.

"Who's back? What's going on?" I asked confused.

"GET DOWN!" Melchsee yells and something shot across the room.

"What's going on Melchsee?" I ask once again.

"A man is been hunting me down, he said to have acknowledge my power and wanted me to train him in PSI. but his incompatibility of mind didn't allow me to. He wanted this power for evil purposes so I declined." Melchsee explained as well as he could.

"So he's back to take you down because you declined? What a sore loser." I say and get ready for battle.

"John, I know you exceed on the PSI ability rise. I need you to go out there and distract him. I'll attack him with the Melchsee's door." Melchsee told me the plan

"But won't that kill him?" I said not wanting to kill anyone.

"Don't worry, I've gained better control over it." Melchsee said and we started right away.

I made the attacker come out and then Melchsee told me to fall back. When I jumped out of the way Melchsee attacked and the man was incapacitated. In the end the man was arrested and the place was left in apple pie order.

"Well Melchsee, I have to go." I said

"Come and visit when you come around." Melchsee replied and I left.

**Jesús: "well that was my story. Thank you for reading and please leave a review telling me what you think. And like I said, this is a one-shot unless you, the readers, want me to continue it. See ya!"**


End file.
